


Ball and Chain (of Fools)

by ctbn60



Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M, Fandom Book covers, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Steve is dead-set on making the Avengers and everyone surrounding get along now that they're living in the Avengers tower. If he finds happiness in the end because of it, that’s just a perk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball and Chain (of Fools)

I decided to take part in the [Marvel Big Bang](http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/) I've done the artwork artwork for a called Ball and Chain (of Fools) by trickylady which can be found [HERE ](http://trickylady.livejournal.com/430369.html)

 **Title:**  Ball and Chain (of Fools)  
 **Genre:**  humour, self-discovery, slice of life, hurt/comfort.  
 **Fandom/Universe:**  Avengers/movie-verse (and a smidgen of Earth-616 verse for one special character)  
 **Characters:**  Steve, Loki, Thor, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Phil, Natasha, Pepper, Jarvis, Balder, Fury.  
 **Pairings:**  Steve/Loki, Steve/Tony, Steve/Thor, Steve/Bruce, Steve/Natasha, Steve/Clint, Steve/Coulson, Steve/Pepper, and hints of many others (between the Avengers).  
 **Warnings:**  a slight moment of one-sided 'incest' between Thor/Loki  
 **Summary:**  Steve is dead-set on making the Avengers and everyone surrounding get along now that they're living in the Avengers tower. If he finds happiness in the end because of it, that’s just a perk.

I hope you enjoy them. :D Image Heavy

[ ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/5573/654080)

 

[](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/5573/653969)   [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/5573/653621)   [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/5573/653420)   [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/5573/653205)   [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/5573/652830)   [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/5573/652645)

[](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/5573/652466)   



End file.
